


A Young Girl's Entrapment

by ThatLowkeyHipster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Drunk Driving, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Hair-pulling, High School, I randomly wrote this in highschool and I found it and decided to upload it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLowkeyHipster/pseuds/ThatLowkeyHipster
Summary: Madison's mother tortures her every day. Every waking moment that her mother is filled with disappointment.Whenever her mother is happy, whenever Madison does something right she's rewarded with the freedom of feeling safe.The only place she felt safe anymore was with Clara.





	A Young Girl's Entrapment

There’s nothing to hate more in this world than people, and for Madison that was especially true, not just them as people, but their personalities.

The human mind has a terrible time with comprehension of common sense. They can’t relay a message that's based on human nature. Except for Madison. She has an exceptional mind, her brain is able to absorb multitudes of data within seconds. She’s able to infer and make hypothesis without second-guessing herself. Nonetheless, she doesn't believe in herself. She doesn't see her value, she can't comprehend her intelligence level. All her life Madison has been encouraged by instructors, complete strangers, who have seen her works in the papers or on online forums.

Her faith in the country has shown great patriotism, her parents are extremely supportive and proud, but they have always been hard on her.

Hard, Madison's treatment at home is not something you can consider easy. The way her body contorts when her parents, attempt to beat her with the belts that they wear around their waist. Simply, because she was a minute late from school. Because she didn't get a good grade on her test, because she wasn't the student council president. She can’t get away from her home, the secluded place where she’s prone to heartbreak, and actual breaking. Her body has scars of her parents' anger, but she finds a way to smile every day, finds a way to hide the pain, deep inside. She locks her feelings of the pain away in a chest, covered in rusted chains, withering over time caused by her flow of emotions; vines of greens surrounding this chest making it inaccessible. She keeps them inside her heart, close to her mind, not opening herself up to anyone.

Until she met Clara.

Clara opened her up, she made her see the world in a different light, become optimistic. Clara changed the way she saw things, the way she saw people, the way she saw herself. Madison started to see the world in color, in heightened senses. All her time was being spent with Clara.

Clara's mother was an extremely easy going she seemed to welcome Madison as her own daughter. Madison would use Clara's home as a sanctuary to escape her own dwelling.

Madison's mother tortures her every day. Every waking moment that her mother is filled with disappointment.

Whenever her mother is happy, whenever Madison does something right she's rewarded with the freedom of feeling safe. The only place she felt safe anymore was with Clara.

No one ever knew the happiness and sadness scale that was her life. Madison's carefree attitude and wisdom masked the fact that she was upset. Her life was simple, so of course, she felt a sense of dissatisfaction. A sense of dysphoria. The way she saw things, with an open-mind masked behind the shadow of her mother.

Her mother controlled her life, she associated with her teachers made herself acquainted on a first name basis. She made it physically possible to track her daughter wherever she went. She didn't have any freedom of her own. She didn't even feel like her own person.

Unless she was with Clara. It was different with her. It's like Clara understood exactly what Madison was going through as she had been through the same thing. None of that was true though.

-

One night Madison gathered the courage to ask her mom, Friday night whether or not she could stay over at Clara’s home.

“Madison Marie Adams...of course, you can.” Her mother said with a bright smile. Madison's eyes lit up and she flung her arms around her mother, filled with happiness and love.

“Oh thank you so much mom it means the world.” She exclaimed with glee. Her papa was off somewhere for the night, for work. Which left her mother in charge of everything at home.

_Madison's mother Rebecca was unsure of her decision to let her daughter stay away from her for a night. But what was she afraid of? That she would run away or worse?_

Madison made it a job to pack as fast as she could. She had no time to even text Clara and remind her, so she called her.

“Marie?” Clara responded on the phone with a start. She picked up the nickname along the way.

“Hey, MY MOM SAID YES!!” She croaked exasperatedly. Her excitement couldn't be masked, her heart was pumping and she wanted nothing more than to get away from her family for the night. All her dreams have come true, her face became red with excitement. She packed as fast as she could. She filled her bag with toiletries, clothes for the night, and tomorrow, and some of her favorite movies and books. She wanted to share them with the girl she was happy to call her best friend.

“Really, that's great! When will you get here?” her voice squeaked through the speaker. “I'll be awaiting your arrival madam.” She said surly. A blush spread across Madison's face before she grabbed her phone to check the time.

“I'll text you!” A dial tone could be heard, representing that the phone had been hung up.

Madison quickly made her way down the stairs to her mom. Ironically, she was already waiting in the car. Her mom was an extremely impatient person, and she doesn’t like being unprepared for anything, so she made a habit of doing things before they were needed. Madison slid in the passenger and greeted her mom with a smile, her mom shifted into reverse and Madison slipped on her seat belt. The car ride was quiet, except for the few times where her mom would try to find something on the radio but turned it off each time. This was basically the first time her mom had let her do this. Madison actually didn't understand why her mom had let her, but here she was. This was the last light before Clara’s house and she was getting giddy. She was shaking her legs aggressively. When Rebecca pulled up to Clara’s house, Madison slung her seatbelt away from her and kissed her mom goodbye before leaving the car. “I love you, thank you.” She said quickly closing the door behind her.

Finally, when she arrived at the door, she pulled her phone from her back pocket and texted Clara immediately.

**Madison: I have arrived.**

The door opened as if Jesus was looking down on her, light poured from the small crack opening wider and wider. It spilled onto the sidewalk behind her like rain washing away chalk. It moved over the grass, expressing its vibrant green color, the light refracted off the lens of Madison's glasses. The raven-haired girl peeked into the house curiously. A short, pudgy woman stood behind her best friend who Madison recognized as Clara's mother. Clara was looking down at her phone and Madison's previous message and smiled. Slowly, Clara lifted her head and invited her friend into her home. Her mother smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. The female felt as if all the air was escaping her lungs, then the woman released her.

After Madison's arrival, she placed her things in the familiar room, which she's been in so much. It felt like a safe zone for her. She was filled with happiness and joy when she was there. Once she came downstairs from the room, Clara’s mother shouted into the house about food being done. As if on command the smell of food flooded Madison's nostrils. Her heart melted and her mouth watered. She walked into the kitchen and the smell intensified. It smelled like fresh garlic and pasta. Funny enough, her mother was making spaghetti. She watched as Clara's mother Cassandra, poured heaps of pasta onto a plate for her, then another and another.

“I’m so glad you’ll be staying with us this evening.” her mother croaked as Madison entered the kitchen. She startled Madison slightly, but she quickly recovered and pretended like she didn’t jump.

“I’m so happy to be here, I enjoy your and Clara’s company very much.” Madison sat in a chair at the dining table while keeping up a conversation with Cassandra. Clara came crashing down the stairs, pitter-pattering of her feet echoed through the house. Madison smiled wide as her best friend walked through the kitchen archway. Clara sat down next to Madison and a beautiful floral aroma filled her nose; mixing along with the smell of spaghetti. Madison was so happy to be in the comfort of this home. There was so much light, and warmth in this house Madison was overwhelmed.

-

It was late, Clara and Madison stayed up most of the night talking about almost everything from books to life as an adult. Clara was laughing, and Madison laughed along with her. Madison thought nothing could ruin this moment for her. Life was so dull before Clara came into her life, Clara was like the blinding sun and Madison was soaking up the rays.

The air seemed to whisper against her skin as the hairs stood up on her neck. The night air, with a stale musk smell, filled the room. It seemed as if every living creature in a 10-mile radius went silent. Madison and Clara stopped talking. They looked into one another eyes with fear. They could hear their hearts beating a million miles an hour. They stopped. Time stopped. Everything stopped when the doorbell rang.

Clara continued to reassure Madison as they walked down the stairs. Cassandra was quite confused when she heard the doorbell ring at such a late hour. Clara, Madison, and Cassandra all dressed in their nightwear answered the door together, they were shocked to see a swaying Rebecca.

“Okay, Madison it's time for you to _come_ home.” a beer bottle hung from Rebecca's hands, and her speech was slurred.

“Okay, Rebecca, why don't you come inside and we get you sobered up?” Cassandra reached outside to touch Rebecca's arm. Rebecca's chubby arms pushed Cassandra down into the glass table by the door. As she hit the table, the glass shattered around her and the floor, a shard of glass pressed into her arm causing a deep gash.

Clara’s mother was grasping at her arms. Madison was terrified, Rebecca was hysterical and Cassandra looked as if she was about to have a panic attack. Madison was crying, Cassandra was bleeding and Clara was screaming and all Rebecca could do was laugh.

“Don't touch me, _missy_ …” Rebecca said spitefully. Clara ran over to her mother and comforted her. Madison was in shock, and she was frozen in her spot. There was so much blood that Clara started screaming.

Soon the sound drowned out and Madison started panicking. Rebecca started racing towards her, Rebecca lifted her free hand and grabbed Madison by her long black hair. That's when Madison toned back into reality, at the worst possible time. Pain raced through her nerves, her body contorted as she tried to free herself from her mother's grasp.

Rebecca dragged her all the way outside, the neighbors were slowly waking up as they could hear the Clara's echoing screams.

Cassandra was in and out of consciousness due to loss of blood. The only thing keeping her awake was the screams of her daughter.

“Get in the car!” Rebecca roared. Madison screeched. Rebecca's swung the door open and threw her daughter into the passenger seat, kicking and crying for help. Rebecca ran around the car and jumped inside she started the car and began to drive away, then she closed the door. Madison was crying when her mother continued hitting her as she drove. Rebecca let go of the wheel as they went down the road. She grabbed Madison by the hair and faced her towards her. Rebecca's spat in her face and shouted.

“YOU ARE WORTHLESS!” Rebecca and Madison ran off the road and went head first into a tree.

-

It was cold. It was dark. There's a beeping noise somewhere in the background.

_Also a familiar smell. It smells kinda floral and sweet._

-

Madison's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was light. She blinked continuously over and over until her eyes adjusted. Suddenly she realized she couldn't breathe, she started panicking. Her heart began to race and a bunch of sounds and beeping went off and she tried to scream but nothing came out. Something did, but it wasn't her. It was Clara.

“Help!” Clara shouted into the hospital hallway. 5 to 6 nurses came into the room with a crash cart thinking that she was having a heart attack, but Madison was rejecting her incubator. One of the nurses pulled the incubator from her throat and Madison began breathing again. Except it was jumpy. Her breathes skipped.

“Marie, Marie, are you okay? Can you hear me?” Clara asked shakingly. Madison looked into her eyes but couldn't make words so she nodded slightly. That's when she realized she had a neck brace on to keep her neck aligned for healing. Madison could feel the air in her lungs struggling. Which was funny because she could actually feel her lungs. Madison knew that was a bad sign. She felt it. She looked over at Clara, looked deep into her eyes and opened her mouth.

_“Thank...you…”_

Once again alarms and beeping noises went off, and the nurses came over with the crash cart. Clara was screaming, tears were running down her face. The nurses pulled her out of the room. The doctors and nurses tried again and again to shock her. They tried to find some vitals, but they had lost her.

One of the doctors called time of death, Clara could read their lips through the glass. “Time of death 6:48,” Clara screamed and fell to the ground.

\--

Afterwhile, things changed. Years passed. Clara after Madison's death pushed to prosecute Rebecca for child abuse, endangerment of a minor, and of course driving under the influence. This pushed Clara to pursue a career in Law. Clara grew up to be a bright young woman who will always carry a heavy burden.

\--

Years later. Clara found herself at the prison that Rebecca Adams was at. She set herself up as a visitor. Clara had only 4 words to say to her. Knowing that Madison would agree with her. Clara sat down across from Rebecca and cleared her throat and smiled.

“You're a terrible mother.” Clara left and never came back.


End file.
